ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Danver Bayonet
The Danver Bayonet is a car manufactured by Danver. In its first appearance in Rage Racer, where it was manufactured by Lizard, it resembles a C3 Corvette. In more recent games, the car resembles a hybrid of the Chrysler Crossfire and the TVR 350. Rage Racer It was first debuted in Rage Racer as Lizard Bayonet, introduced in-game as Lizard's Grade 3 car, featuring a selection of V8 engines depending on class. It has great acceleration performance and decent top speed, but otherwise poor handling and grip statistics. When modified to Grade 5 specification, the Bayonet will feature a blower, and its engine sound produces a very distinct and aggressive supercharger whine. Ridge Racer (PSP) *'Made In:' USA *'Drift Type:' Dynamic *'Engine:' V8 *'Max RPM:' 6500 *'Dimensions (inches):' l/w/h 181/79/46 *'Max Speed:' 136 MPH﻿ The Bayonet in Ridge Racer (PSP) ''is one of the cars offered to players at the very start of the game, under Class 1, but is not really intended for beginners as its handling tends to feel very heavy (given that it is a Dynamic-type car) and that it has weak acceleration. In Class 4, however, it gets a major performance enhancement where its handling and stability have improved considerably, as with the car's acceleration. Design-wise, it follows the "short rear, long deck" principle (a common feat in many FR sports cars), and is very exotic and somewhat futuristic in design (note the aluminium side blade that follows all the way to the skirts and the bumpers). Its Class 4 variant now features a rear wing and also features unpainted CFRP (carbon fiberglass-reinforced plastic) panels on its front fenders and bumper. Ridge Racer 6 and 7 The Bayonet reappears in Ridge Racer 6 and 7 with a facelifted appearance, featuring new front and rear end designs as well as a new set of five-spoke wheels. In Ridge Racer 7, the car possesses excellent acceleration and Ultimate Charge abilities. Being a Dynamic-type car, it can slide easily and rather exuberantly, albeit slightly hampered by a rather underwhelming inertial drift rate. Top speed wise, it has the highest top speed among the Category 4 starting cars. Exclusive to Category 3 in Ridge Racer 7 is the Complete Machine version of the Bayonet, obtainable by scoring 100 Manufacturer's Points with Danver. The Complete Machine is rather unique as its exhaust pipes have now been redesigned as side-mounted exhausts, meaning that backfires and nitrous will fire from the side skirts as opposed to the rear. Ridge Racer Slipstream (iOS) '''Specs:' Class 04 *'Top Speed:' 246km/h *'Acceleration:' 19.60s *'Grip:' 1.56G *'Drift:' 31% *'Price:' 21000CR Gallery rrs_bayonet_f.PNG|Danver Bayonet in Ridge Racer Slipstream front view rrs_bayonet_b.PNG|Danver Bayonet in Ridge Racer Slipstream rear view obs64 2018-03-17 21-01-24-79.png|Front quater view (RR6). obs64 2018-03-17 21-02-40-41.png|Rear quater view (RR6). obs64 2018-03-17 21-06-07-61.png|Showcasing active aerodynamics: notice the spoiler adjusting itself. PPSSPPWindows64 2019-01-08 19-44-24-45.png|Rear quarter view of RR2 (PSP) Class 4 Bayonet. Trivia * The car's name is taken from the compact blade of the same name that is designed to be mounted on guns. * It is one of three cars in the series to use active aerodynamics, the two others being the Hijack, another Danver product, and the Soldat Raggio. * Because the Bayonet, along with the Hijack, were once Lizard products, it is implied that Lizard financially collapsed and underwent liquidation, where Danver acquired the assets and trademarks to the Bayonet and Hijack names, while fellow rival, Lucky and Wild, acquired the Wisdom. Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Rage Racer cars Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars Category:Lizard vehicles